


Family

by RavensKey



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensKey/pseuds/RavensKey
Summary: Entering a slightly twisted brain.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2018 RavensKey  
> All rights reserved

#### Family

Screams in the dark  
Inside your head.  
Slamming hands against  
The walls in fear.  
Always seeing,  
Never seen.  
Eyes ever open  
But you are blind.  
It ends.


End file.
